Always
by FenixFawkes
Summary: Nem odios nem rivalidades duram para sempre... lamento o péssimo sumário mas é que não tenho talento para tal...! Slash DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

**Book/Movie: **Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Paring: **Draco & Harry

**Notas de Autora: **Harry Potter não me pertence (e isso já não é novidade para ninguém), não ganho dinheiro nenhum a fazer estas Fictions, faço porque gosto e porque me apetece. É uma Fiction **Yaoi ou mmslash**, como lhe queiram chamar e quem não gostar já sabe…não lê.**

* * *

**

**Always**

**Sumário: **Nem odios nem rivalidades duram para sempre... (lamento o péssimo sumário mas é que não tenho talento para tal...)!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

O jantar tinha aparecido maravilhosamente na mesa e todos pareciam desfruta-lo com grande vontade. Todos não, Harry não conseguia comer nem uma única peça de carne. Estava indisposto, pois passara toda a tarde a discutir com Ginny e seriamente a menina tinha passado os limites. Porque não aceitaria ela o facto dele não gostar dela? Porque tinha que ser tão insistente quanto a esse assunto? Era de facto horrível ter que aturar os joguinhos infantis dela e as birras que diariamente fazia.

Talvez percebesse agora, o facto de Malfoy se enervar tanto com Pansy, era notável que Ginny, estava-se a tornar o mesmo fardo insuportável. Porque será que elas não percebiam que eles nada queriam com elas? Porque tem que ficar todo o dia atrás a falar e a enervar? Estava farto. Tinha o pressentimento de que se Ginny aparecesse novamente á sua frente que era capaz de explodir e não saber o que fazer. E para evitar tal coisa, pois ia ser mau para com o seu melhor amigo e com a sua família, sentou-se bem longe dos amigos. Entretendo-se a falar com um aluno do sétimo ano que tinha entrado para a equipa nova de Quidditch.

Após a tentativa de comer, Harry despediu-se do novo amigo e caminhou até á porta de saída do salão. Ao passar pelo lugar onde o seu grupo habitual jantava, não parou nem deu satisfações, continuou a caminhar em frente. Ginny ainda se tentou levantar mas Hermione segurou-a com o braço e abanou-lhe negativamente a cabeça. A melhor amiga de Harry começava a perceber a sarna que Ginny se começava a tornar e tentava evitar confusão. Ron seguiu Harry com os olhos até o amigo desaparecer por entre as enormes portas.

Já fora do recinto escolar, Harry caminhou devagar até ao lago. Estava uma noite bonita e a lua reflectia na água, dando a impressão de que o lago encantado parecia um espelho. No enorme lençol de água, banhado pela lua, Harry podia ver a sua sombra. Sozinha e muda, era tal como ele estava, sozinho e mudo.

Uma outra sombra se aproximava dele. Rezou para que não fosse Ginny e virou-se devagar. Na escuridão que estava atrás dele só percebeu o brilho de dois bonitos olhos cinzentos, e aos poucos, que se aproximava, um cabelo loiro a dar sinais de vida também. Não era Ginny que ali estava, era nada mais, nada menos do que…

"Malfoy?" – perguntou Harry tão calmamente que quase nem se apercebeu o quão delicado tinha sido a chamar o nome do seu rival.

"Potter…" – respondeu-lhe o loiro entre um sorriso e uma voz tão calma quanto a sua.

"A fugir da Weasley?" – perguntou-lhe com um sorriso, mesmo sendo pequeno.

A vontade de Harry era dizer-lhe que não tinha nada a ver com a sua vida mas já sabia que isso poderia causar confusão, e o loiro nem tinha sido mal-educado com ele. No fundo estavam ambos na mesma situação e talvez com um pouco de conversa Harry pudesse apanhar algumas dicas para afastar Ginny Weasley do seu caminho.

"Não estou a fugir…só não me apetecia estar lá dentro. E tu, a fugir da Parkinson?" – Malfoy deu uma gargalhada que deixou Harry confuso.

"Não. Não estou a fugir dela. Se não me engano ela deve estar trancada em algum armário de vassouras em Hogwarts."

Harry arregalou os olhos. Seria Malfoy tão mau ao ponto de trancar Pansy num armário só para não a aturar? Até que não era uma má ideia, ele fazer o mesmo com Ginny, mas depois Ron poderia chatear-se com ele e não queria confusão com o seu melhor amigo.

"Trancaste-a num armário de vassouras? Malfoy que cruel…" – disse virando o rosto para a lua.

"Eu? Achas que eu me dava a esse trabalho? Nan…foi o Goyle. Tenho que lhe agradecer, aliviou-me as costas durante umas boas horas."

Ouviu-se um barulho violento nos arbustos perto do lago e o coração de Harry começou a bater forte. Se fosse Filch estavam feitos pois era proibido estar perto do lago encantado depois da hora do jantar, pois habitavam criaturas horríveis dentro deste que gostavam de dar passeios nocturnos. E pior, se fosse apanhado podia ser expulso ou cumprir castigo com o professor mais odiado do mundo.

Estava com a sensação de que ia ser apanhado quando sentiu uma mão gelada puxa-lo, para um caminho entre as árvores afastando-se assim do lugar onde estavam. Mesmo sendo um caminho comprido, o corredor de árvores era estreito e acabou encostado a uma árvore com o loiro mesmo á sua frente.

Malfoy estava de tronco virado para ele com a cabeça virada para o lado como se ainda estivesse atento ao que se passava, tentando ver se o caminho já estava livre. O seu coração que batia aceleradamente minutos antes, agora ainda batia mais. Não sabia se era de ser pelo facto de estar ainda com a mão dada com a de Malfoy ou se era pelo corpo dele estar muito perto do seu.

"Parece que já foi." – Disse Malfoy após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Quando o loiro olhou para Harry, este olhava-o com os seus belos olhos verdes. Sentiu que uma chama se acendia dentro do seu corpo. Olhou para a sua mão e viu que ainda continuava a agarrar Harry com força. Sentia-se bem, não o queria largar, mas estava com medo. Por outro lado, Harry não sabia o que estava a sentir. Não queria ir embora, mas não percebia o ambiente que se tinha acumulado ali. Ou melhor percebia mas isso assustava-o.

Aos poucos sentiu o rosto de Malfoy aproximar-se do seu. Aqueles olhos cinzas que o hipnotizavam descaradamente e o segurar forte daquela mão gelada que o puxava para a frente. Sentiu o nariz do loiro passar levemente na sua face e rapidamente fez o mesmo.

A respiração descontrolada de Harry fazia com que ele próprio perdesse o controle da sua respiração. A única coisa que tinha conseguido controlar até aquele momento, estava agora a espalhar-se ao comprido. Sem conseguir resistir mais aquela boca, Malfoy deslocou os seus lábios para os de Harry. Sentiu o corpo do outro tremer mas mesmo assim não parou. Começou com leves beijos no lábio inferior até finalmente o outro dar-lhe a passagem por completa na sua boca.

Beijaram-se intensamente, as mãos de Malfoy agarraram a nuca de Harry e este agarrou-lhe a cintura puxando-o para mais perto de si. A princípio, o moreno não sabia o que estava a acontecer. Mas não, aquele não era um acto inconsciente, ele já sabia perfeitamente o que estava a fazer, dai ter agarrado forte Malfoy. Mas mesmo sabendo o que estava a fazer, ainda sentia medo do que poderia acontecer depois. E foi esse mesmo medo que o fez largar e empurrar Malfoy de perto de si. Olhou-o novamente assustado e depois saiu dali caminhando novamente até ao castelo.

O loiro ainda ficou lá durante algum tempo. Passava levemente as mãos nos lábios e saboreava a sua língua como se ainda sentisse o gosto de Harry na sua boca. Só depois de algum tempo é que foi para o castelo, de certo que ia ter uma óptima noite.

_**1 Mês Depois…**_

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia em que as duas equipas mais fortes de Hogwarts se iriam debater. Ia haver Quidditch nesse sábado e os alunos das respectivas equipas já se encontravam nos seus lugares com os seus cachecóis e acessórios para apoiarem a sua equipa. Ia ser um jogo muito renhido, para além de ser Slytherin x Gryffindor, era também o jogo mais importante daquele ano. Era no final daquele jogo que se ia decidir qual das duas equipas saia finalmente do desempate em que se tinham mantido durante tanto tempo.

Sentado num banco, longe de todos os seus colegas de equipa, Harry só conseguia manter os seus pensamentos no que se poderia passar assim que o inicio do jogo se desse. Tinha medo… não de perder, mas de levar um enorme desprezo de Draco. Desde o beijo perto do lago que nunca mais se tinham falado. Quando se cruzavam apenas deixavam sair uns olhares intensos… nem para discutir um com o outro eles se falavam. Havia alturas em que durante as aulas de Poções eram interrompidas por uma briga ou comentário feito por Draco ou por Harry, mas desde aquela noite que já nem isso acontecia.

"Harry!" – a voz de Ron, fê-lo voltar ao mundo real.

"Hum? Diz Ron… o que é que se passa?"

"Estamos á espera que dês as ordens para entrar-mos… não me digas que já te esqueceste que és tu o capitão!" – Ron deu uma gargalhada pequena e Harry fingiu rir-se também.

Na verdade tinha-se esquecido que era ele quem dava as ordens para entrarem, visto que ficara ele o capitão desde que Wood deixara Hogwarts. Se o seu nervosismo já era muito por ter que jogar com Draco, então aumentara mais pois Draco era capitão da outra equipa e ambos iriam ter que apertar as mãos no início e no fim do jogo, como sempre era habitual. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ia sentir mais uma vez a mão de Draco… mas… e se o loiro se recusasse a dar a mão? Ele nem queria pensar nisso…

A sua equipa estava pronta, todos a postos para sair e sobrevoar o campo com a volta habitual…só faltava o abrir dos portões. Harry e Ron mantinham a frente ocupada e assim que o caminho foi liberado voaram seguidos pela equipa a fim de fazem o esquema que tinham treinado durante vários dias.

No seu canto de capitão, Draco olhava para a sua equipa que ainda não estava completamente alinhada. Os novos alunos que tinham entrado ainda eram um pouco desleixados, embora jogassem bem, e nervosos. Os mais velhos e experientes já sabiam o que iam enfrentar e mantinham-se com formalidade.

Ao entrar em campo com a sua equipa, Draco reparou que Harry já estava no seu lugar de costume. Ele tinha que seguir para o seu também, aproveitando enquanto a sua equipa se exibia para os seus adeptos.

O loiro sentia o seu coração bater forte. O olhar sério e concentrado do moreno não o fazia acalmar, já fazia um mês que não se sentia tão perto dele como agora e isso deixava-o um pouco mais nervoso do que o habitual. Mesmo ocultando isso a si mesmo, ele sabia que não podia ignorar tanta ansiedade durante muito tempo. Estava ciente de que era um jogo importante e que acima de tudo era necessário ganha-lo.

"CAPITÃES! AQUI!" – a voz da professora que vigiava o jogo fez os dois rapazes saírem dos seus profundos pensamentos e dirigirem-se ao meio do campo rapidamente.

"Muito bem… quero que façam um jogo limpo!" – disse ela enquanto encarava os dois rapazes, que se mostravam aparentemente nervosos. " Agora apertem as mãos e começam o jogo após o meu toque no apito."

"Sim!" – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Draco foi o primeiro a estender a mão, se Harry olhasse atentamente poderia notar que esta tremia, mas nem sequer sentiu pois ele próprio também tremia. Agarrou a mão do loiro e encararam-se por segundos. Era a primeira vez que estavam tão perto um do outro desde o beijo e agora parecia impossível para eles se largarem. Mas isso aconteceu assim que a professora apitou dando início ao jogo.

A Snitch já tinha sido lançada e era altura de começarem a procura-la… pelo olhar dos dois, prometia ser um jogo emocionante…

Não demorou muito até começarem a aparecer os golos das equipas. O mais engraçado é que após marcar uma, a outra marcava logo a seguir. Os novos alunos da equipa de Draco pareciam empenhados em ganhar o jogo por mais que custasse. Claro que para isso teria o capitão que apanhar a Snitch dourada e eleva-la no ar, mas até esse momento eles tinham muito que esperar.

Harry percorria o campo a procura da Snitch, deu uma olhadela em Ron, este parecia bastante confiante e nenhuma musica que pudesse ser ouvida o parecia abalar. Ginny também se mantinha bem activa no jogo, podia ser a pior sarna que existia, mas que jogava muito bem Quidditch, isso era uma certeza. Os outros também se desenrascavam bem e a sua equipa estava equilibrada, assim como a equipa oposta.

Estava distraído, a procurar pela Snitch. Esta, estava de facto mais rápida do que o habitual e isso originava dificuldades para a encontrar. Olhou para Draco e este também parecia com dificuldades em observa-la. O seu olhar perdeu-se no loiro a metros a sua frente e o resto á sua volta deixou de existir. Era como se os gritos tivessem sido abafados por uma onda de silêncio e onde apenas a imagem do loiro permanecia a sua frente.

Sem se aperceber, a Snitch ficou a sobrevoar perto da sua cabeça. Ron apercebeu-se disso e tentou avisar Harry pois Draco começava a aproximar-se. Por mais que gritasse o nome do amigo este não o ouvia nem tão pouco imagina que o estavam a chamar. Foi quando a sua atenção se quebrou com a vinda rápida do loiro na sua direcção com um ar um pouco aflito.

"Harry, sai daí!" – o loiro gritou enquanto se aproximava.

"Hum? Porquê?" – perguntou. Mas já não obteve a sua resposta pois Draco deu-lhe uma forte pancada para ele se desviar de uma Bludger que acabou por bater na vassoura do loiro e o fazer cair no chão.

A Snitch brilhou ao lado de Harry e este apanhou-a rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos do lugar onde Draco tinha caído. Após ser anunciada a vitória Harry largou a bolinha e voou rapidamente para o lado de Draco. Este estava inconsciente e não parecia nada bem. O moreno fez sinal á professora e esta levou-o para a enfermaria rapidamente.

To be Continued...

* * *

É a primeira vez que publico uma fiction Harry x Draco, apesar de já ter escrito mil e uma! Mas enfim... espero que gostem e me que me deiam a vossa opinião...sim ela conta muito!

Gostava de deixar aqui um grande OBRIGADO a duas pessoas que me ajudaram muito na escrita de tudo isto...**Rei Owan** e** Pime-Chan!** Obrigado a voces as duas! É este o meu presente para voces, são maravilhosas!

Até ao Proximo Capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Book/Movie: **Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Paring: **Draco & Harry

**Notas de Autora: **Harry Potter não me pertence (e isso já não é novidade para ninguém), não ganho dinheiro nenhum a fazer estas Fictions, faço porque gosto e porque me apetece. É uma Fiction **Yaoi ou mmslash**, como lhe queiram chamar e quem não gostar já sabe…não lê.

* * *

**Always**

**Sumário:** Nem odios nem rivalidades duram para sempre... **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Já eram horas de jantar e Harry não parava de olhar para a mesa dos Slytherins. Desde que Draco fora levado para a enfermaria que ainda não sabia nada dele. Não teve oportunidade de ir vê-lo no momento seguinte do jogo pois provavelmente estaria lá toda a sua equipa e amigos para o quererem ver…e se apanhassem o Potter por perto era uma óptima altura para se "vingarem".

Quem assistira ao jogo das bancadas, não percebera o que se passara no campo. Ouvia relatos por partes Sonserinas em que ele tinha dado uma pancada em Draco e que o loiro havia caído e perdido o jogo. Haviam outras em que tinha sido Draco a provocar Harry e que acabara por cair ao tentar apanhar a Snitch. Obvio que nenhuma delas era verdadeira…como em quase todos os rumores que passavam na escola…

"Harry come…está óptimo o frango." – Disse-lhe Ginny que se tinha sentado ao lado dele.

"Não me apetece." – Respondeu pouco á vontade.

"Já sabes que logo á festa né? Vai ser muito boa…já estou a imaginar…" – começou Ron, mas logo foi interrompido pela chegada de Hermione.

"Então meninos, como estão?" – perguntou a menina sorridente.

"Óptimos…depois de um grande jogo daqueles e de ter-mos mandado o estúpido do Malfoy para a enfermaria…mal não podia-mos estar!" – disse Ginny sorridente. Harry segurou uma resposta. Não tinha gostado como Ginny falara… mas não podia protestar pois poderia parecer estranho.

"Foi um bom jogo…" – disse Ron logo em seguida. – "Ganha-mos e vamos para a frente, é o que interessa…"

Com mais uma olhadela para a mesa Sonserina Harry pode concluir que todos os amigos de Draco estavam a jantar calmamente, Pansy quase que dormia em cima do prato e Blaise ria-se descaradamente com Goyle e Crabbe. O moreno viu aí uma boa oportunidade para dar uma escapadela até á enfermaria, precisava ver como estava Draco e sem ninguém no seu caminho, era brilhante!

Após sair da mesa com uma desculpa esfarrapada, Harry seguiu o caminho até á enfermaria. Durante todo o santo caminho ele só conseguia pensar em como ia olhar para a cara do loiro, afinal de contas era por sua culpa que ele estava na enfermaria. Ainda não tinha a certeza de como estavam as coisas entre ambos, mas sabia que nem tudo estava assim tão mal quanto ele pensava, pois o facto de no jogo Draco ter-lhe chamado "Harry" e o facto de o avisar… era algo positivo.

A porta da enfermaria estava entreaberta e Harry entrou devagar, não tinha receio de se cruzar com a Madame Pomfrey pois ela estava no jantar com todos os outros professores. Ao fundo da enorme sala, estava Draco, deitado numa das camas a dormir. Sentou-se numa cadeira mesmo ao lado da cama e ficou a olha-lo sem pressa de o acordar. Ele parecia um verdadeiro anjo a dormir, mas era _só mesmo a dormir pois quando acordava conseguia ser um verdadeiro diabinho_. Harry riu-se do seu próprio pensamento, ele também não era assim muito diferente…tinha o olhar angelical, era uma boa pessoa, grande amigo… mas se fosse necessário faria até o que o Diabo faz…

Aos poucos Draco foi acordando… espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou-se levemente ficando assim sentado nesta. Assustou-se ao ver um par de olhos verdes encararem-no e após o susto acalmou-se.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou.

"É tarde…" – respondeu-lhe o moreno.

"Estás aqui á muito tempo?"

"Uma hora talvez…" – o loiro voltou a encostar-se na cama, tinha o braço ao peito e alguns arranhões no rosto.

"Desculpa…" – disse Harry, num tom de voz baixo.

"Pelo quê?" – perguntou-lhe o loiro um tanto confuso.

"Por estares aqui… nesse estado…" – apontou para o braço de Draco e o loiro olhou para ele também.

"Se calhar não é nada do que eu não mereça não achas?" – perguntou-lhe entre um sorriso e um tom sério. Harry arregalou os olhos e pareceu confuso também.

"Não percebi…"

"Das vezes que tu cais-te… dos tempos que passas-te aqui, talvez por minha culpa também, e do mal que eu te fiz ao longo dos anos… talvez seja justo eu estar aqui."

"Mas isso não me faz sentir bem… até pelo contrário…"

"Tens um coração muito grande Harry… o mesmo não posso dizer do meu… tu és capaz de fazer tudo por quem te está perto… de ajudar quem está à tua volta… eu não. Eu só ajudo quem o meu coração manda… só obedeço ao que ele manda fazer… só ajudo quem é especial para mim…"

"Indirectamente… estás-me a dizer que eu sou especial para ti…?" – perguntou já com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e com alguma modéstia. O loiro olhou para ele e riu-se, não era uma pergunta que ele esperasse de Harry.

"Sim… indirectamente… mas tu já devias saber isso… mesmo fingindo que te odiava, conseguias ser a pessoa mais especial para mim…"

"Então como é que me conseguias infernizar a vida durante tantos anos?"

"Era uma necessidade que eu tinha… não ia ser muito normal chegar ao pé de ti e dizer-te que queria ser teu amigo e que queria um tanto mais… sempre fui ensinado a odiar-te, sempre me disseram que eras o inimigo… De todas as regras que me ditaram… acho que só quebrei uma…"

"E qual foi?"

"Amar-te!" – Harry estremeceu. Não conseguia ver fingimento nas palavras de Draco nem tão pouco um ar de gozo… sentia que o outro lhe estava a dizer a verdade.

"Foi a única… não consegui cumprir essa regra, mas consegui disfarça-la… se é que me entendes…"

"Acho que sim… ninguém me impôs a regra de não te amar… acho que nunca precisaram de o fazer porque aparentemente nós odiávamos nos, e isso era algo que ninguém ia pensar… mas eu também não a cumpri, mas que sempre achei ser impossível…"

"Podes ficar orgulhoso Harry… foste o único… que me conseguiu por a pensar todas as noites, que me fez fazer loucuras, que me fez enfrentar a minha família, o idiota do Voldemort e que me fez mudar de lado…"

"Acho que até posso ficar um pouco… pelo que percebi durante muito tempo, não é fácil agradar a um Malfoy…" – ambos riram-se, o tom de voz de Harry tinha sido bem irónico e o riso de Draco com vontade.

Aparentemente estava tudo bem, Harry já não sentia aquele peso na consciência por Draco estar magoado, o loiro tinha mostrado que não o odiava e ele sentia-se bem. Draco também se sentia mais leve, desabafar com Harry e mostrar-se arrependido não tinha sido algo assim muito fácil para ele fazer, mas no fundo fora o melhor.

"Acho que, no fim de tudo isto… quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu…" – disse Draco por fim. Harry sentiu um aperto no seu coração e levantou-se num impulso rápido.

"Olha tive uma ideia melhor… vamos esquecer isso? Já passou…" – disse estendendo a mão para Draco.

"Sim…" – em vez de dar um simples aperto de mão, Draco puxou Harry para perto de si. Os seus rostos estavam outra vez perto um do outro, como naquela noite, e o beijo quase a acontecer.

No momento em que os lábios dos dois se iam juntar para mais um beijo, ouviu-se a porta da enfermaria abrir e Madame Pomfrey entrar por ela a dentro. Rapidamente, Harry deu um beijo na testa de Draco e separou-se dele.

"Sr. Potter, posso saber o que faz aqui?" – perguntou-lhe a enfermeira admirada.

"Nada de especial… mas também já estou de saída…" – piscou o olho a Draco e saiu.

"Tal pai tal filho…" – disse a enfermeira num desabafo, Draco riu-se.

Levantou-se bem disposto. A fome que ao jantar não tivera, chegara-lhe agora! Ron esperava-o na sala com Hermione. Tinha que arranjar uma boa desculpa para não ter que ouvir os sermões de Hermione alegando-lhe o facto dele ter chegado um pouco mais tarde do que o permitido. Mas nada lhe poderia estragar aquele dia…

"Harry Potter… podes-me dizer onde é que estives-te ontem para teres chegado tão atrasado? Pensei que te tinhas vindo deitar… afinal foi a desculpa que tu deste para sair da mesa do jantar."

"Ai Hermione deixa o Harry respirar, ele acabou de acordar, estamos num domingo… por favor… tem piedade!" – disse Ron.

"Mas já viste se ele fosse apanhado? Era muito mau… e depois ainda diziam que nós dava-mos abebias ao Harry por ele ser nosso amigo!"

"Hermione não leves isso já para esse lado… ninguém me viu… e para mais eu tive a voar, – mentiu – é algo perfeitamente normal, não é proibido e como eu já disse ninguém me viu… a única coisa errada foi o facto de ter sido fora de horas… mas está tudo bem! Vamos comer?" – disse encaminhando-se para a porta de saída.

"Vês? Deixa de ser tão mãezinha dele…" – comentou Ron um pouco mais atrás.

Após o pequeno-almoço, que foi o melhor que Harry alguma vez podia ter comido, o trio foi para a sua sala comum, Ron e Harry ainda tinham trabalhos para terminar e de certo que Hermione não os ia deixar descansados enquanto eles não os fizessem.

Quando Draco chegou finalmente à sua sala comum, seguiu directamente para o seu quarto, onde se trancou para não ter de aturar Pansy todo o santo dia. Ainda tinha o braço ao peito e algumas dores pois ainda estava a tomar a medicação para o braço ficar estável novamente, embora a enfermeira lhe tivesse dito que eram apenas uma questão de dias.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando Harry apareceu lá para o visitar. Não tinham sido apenas as palavras que o loiro lhe dissera a serem as verdadeiras, pois Harry também tinha falado com o coração nas mãos.

"_Acho que sim… ninguém me impôs a regra de não te amar… acho que nunca precisaram de o fazer porque aparentemente nós odiávamos nos, e isso era algo que ninguém ia pensar… mas eu também não a cumpri, mas que sempre achei ser impossível…" _

Relembrou mais uma vez o que o moreno lhe dissera… aquilo tinha feito com que o seu coração batesse mais rápido e que a esperança de um dia ficar ao lado dele se alarga-se. Odiou o facto da enfermeira ter entrado no momento em que finalmente se iam beijar novamente, mas conseguiu controlar bem essa ira. Assim, na próxima vez que estivesse com Harry de certo que o beijo ia ser mais ansioso do que o da noite passada.

Tentando apenas por segundos esquecer o moreno, Draco pegou no livro de poções para começar a fazer os trabalhos de casa…

Deitado na sua cama, completamente perdido do que se passava à sua volta, Harry sonhava acordado. Sonhava com um certo loiro num certo lugar. Era tão bom estar perto dele… nunca tinha pensado que um dia ambos se iriam dar tão bem, sentia-se feliz… como há muito tempo não se sentia.

"…_de todas as regras que me ditaram… acho que só quebrei uma…" _

"_E qual foi?" _

"_Amar-te!"_

"_Foi a única… não consegui cumprir essa regra, mas consegui disfarça-la… se é que me entendes…" _

Tinha motivos fortes para estar feliz. A pessoa que amava, amava-o também. A pessoa que ele sempre pensou em deixar de amar, dava-lhe motivos para continuar com um amor que tinha deixado de ser apenas platónico…

To Be Continued...

* * *

Segundo Chapter Postado! Lamento a demora, para quem esta a ler, mas é que sabem como é a escola... rouba-nos muito tempo e depois muito trabalho por aqui...enfim! Mas já está ai o segundo e espero que gostem!

* * *

Epaaa adorei os Comments, adorei mesmo! Quero agradecer-vos a quem deixou aqui algum, acreditem, fez-me feliz!

**Rei Owan** - Não tenhas um ataque por favor, já está aqui o segundo! Agora já podes le-lo! Eheh, mais uma vez obrigado por tudo, obrigado mesmo.

**Bruno Malfoy** - Ainda bem que vc gostou! Sério, fiquei muito contente por saber que vc tinha gostado, até porque eu também estou adorando a que vc está a escrever nesse momento. O Português aqui é diferente, como é obvio, mas se bem que por vezes fica muito melhor ler com o vosso PortuguÊs, eheh sério... Obrigadaaa D

**Millene Haeer** - Ahhh que bom, claro que não vou parar de escrever...posso é demorar a postar os capitulos, mas parar NUNCA, até porque não gosto de ler uma boa fiction, inacabada... é sempre ruim... Obrigado! Continue a ler, eheh.

**JuRuby** - Esse tipo de fiction só pode ser lida por pessoas que entendam estes tipos de situação... pelo menos é o que eu acho... e acho que voce faz muito bem em ler e começar a ler mais, até porque não é nada de anormal não é mesmo? Obrigada e continue a ler, talvez fique a gostar mais! D

**Betinha** - Como já disse não estou a pensar em parar de escrever, sou uma pessoa de ideias fixas e quando quero uma coisa, vou até ao fim! Continuarei com toda a certeza, só se me acontecer alguma coisa de mal, o que eu sinceramente espero que não! Eheh, Draco ia mesmo com a intenção se defender Harry, ele estava tão preocupado com a outra bola que nem se deu conta que a Snitch estava lá! D


	3. Chapter 3

**Book/Movie: **Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Paring: **Draco & Harry

**Notas de Autora: **Harry Potter não me pertence (e isso já não é novidade para ninguém), não ganho dinheiro nenhum a fazer estas Fictions, faço porque gosto e porque me apetece. É uma Fiction **Yaoi ou mmslash**, como lhe queiram chamar e quem não gostar já sabe…não lê.**

* * *

**

**Always**

**Sumário:** Nem odios nem rivalidades duram para sempre...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Levantou-se um pouco antes da hora pretendida. O seu sono tinha-lhe fugido e obrigando-o a levantar-se mais cedo do que o costume. Aproveitou a calma matinal para tomar o seu banho descansado, sem a pressa que habitualmente tinha. Durante toda a noite os seus sonhos se baseavam numa só pessoa o que o fez acordar ainda mais bem disposto.

Quando saiu do banho, após uma hora, já os seus colegas se tinham levantado e começado a arrumar as suas coisas. Vestiu-se e desceu para a sala comum, onde ficou á espera de Ron que provavelmente ainda demoraria um pouco.

"Bom Dia Harry, vejo que hoje levantaste-te cedo…"

"Bom dia Ginny…"

"Algum motivo especial…?"

"Motivo especial? Para quê?"

"Para te teres levantado tão cedo… geralmente quando isso acontece é porque tens sempre alguma coisa planeada… ou então é porque estás muito feliz…"

"Não tenho nada planeado e sim, estou feliz…" – respondeu-lhe com um lindo sorriso.

"Feliz com o quê?" – perguntou-lhe a ruiva com uma cara curiosa.

"Acho que não é da tua conta Ginny…" – disse-lhe Harry

Ginny ia falar alguma coisa, mas Ron apareceu na sala e saudou-os com um maravilhoso "Bom Dia". Harry agradeceu-lhe mentalmente por isso.

"Oi Ron, chegas-te mesmo na hora certa… vamos?" – disse Harry.

"Claro, estou a morrer de fome… a Hermione?"

"Ela já saiu, tinha que falar com o Hagrid e saiu mais cedo." – Explicou Ginny.

"Hum… está bem… vamos então… o meu estômago já canta."

Quando chegaram ao salão, Hermione já estava sentada a mesa, com lugares guardados ao lado dela. Harry rapidamente se sentou ao lado da amiga afim de poder ter uma melhor vista para a mesa Sonserina e aproveitado o facto de não ter que ficar ao lado da irmã de Ron.

"Bom dia Hermione. Obrigado pelos lugares." – Disse Harry.

"De nada. Tenho uma óptima notícia para vocês!" – disse-lhes a menina com o grande sorriso no rosto.

"Então? Que noticia é essa!" – perguntou Ron entusiasmado.

"Estive a falar com o Hagrid e com o professor Dumbledore… e agora eu vou passar a ajudar o Hagrid nas aulas com o primeiro ano. Não é fantástico?" – o entusiasmo do ruivo caiu-lhe ao pés… pensava ser algo mesmo interessante.

"Que bom!" – disse cinicamente.

"E podes? Quer dizer… estás apenas no sexto ano…" – perguntou Harry confuso.

"Claro que posso… não há por ai muita gente com a minha inteligência, e para mais o Hagrid precisa mesmo de ajuda e nenhum dos professores parecia querer ajudar…"

"Isso é bom para o teu currículo também… espero que corra tudo bem Hermione."

"Obrigado Ginny, vai correr… eu estou a torcer por isso…" – Harry e Ron cruzaram os olhares e esforçaram-se para não se rirem.

As corujas sobrevoaram as mesas, trazendo consigo o correio como era habitual, Harry comia descansado sem se importar com isso, até Hedwing pousar ao lado dele com uma mensagem presa na pata.

"_Seu moreno provocador, qual foi a tua de me teres deixado sozinho na enfermaria com aquela… enfermeira masoquista? E para mais sem um beijo… quero receber o beijo a que tenho direito… que tal hoje á noite na sala das necessidades? Por volta das 10horas? Vou ficar á espera… _

_Do teu loiro irresistível…" _

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso e deitou um olhar a Draco que o olhava com um sorriso apaixonado. Nem no papel Draco deixava de ser convencido… loiro irresistível? Na verdade até que era… mas como o próprio loiro dizia… era apenas o seu loiro… de mais ninguém.

Harry desejou que o dia passasse rapidamente, estava ansioso de poder estar com Draco…

Na mesa Sonserina, Pansy olhou para Draco, e vendo-o com um sorriso aparvalhado no rosto e com os pensamentos a leste de toda a conversa que estava na mesa, decidiu interferir.

"Hey, Draco o que se passa contigo?" – perguntou desconfiada.

"Hum? Comigo…?" – disse após "acordar".

"Sim, contigo… estás com um ar melancólico… um sorriso parvo no rosto… não sabia que agora davas para sorrir a toa!"

"Pansy deixa de ser idiota… estou feliz, é só isso…"

"Feliz? Estás feliz com o quê Draco?"

"Com nada que te interesse, deixa de ser metida Parkinson!"

As aulas passaram rapidamente, tal como Harry tinha desejado. Teve pena, pela primeira vez na vida, de não ter tido Poções ou Transfiguração naquele dia, assim poderia ter visto Draco e ter ficado mais perto dele. Mas não lamentou muito pois nessa noite ia ter um encontro com ele e podia matar todas as saudades que tivera desde a noite na enfermaria.

"Harry, vens com a gente para a biblioteca?" – perguntou Hermione quando tinham chegado os três á porta do grande salão.

"Erm… não, não me apetece… vão vocês os dois e divirtam-se." – Disse.

"Não vais aprontar nada pois não Harry?"

"Descansa Hermione, não me vou meter em encrencas…"

"Espero bem que não…" – disse-lhe começando a andar em direcção a biblioteca.

"Harry…não vens porquê?" – perguntou Ron baixinho.

"Tenho uma coisa para fazer… mas aproveita isso para passares mais tempo sozinho com ela… e declara-te!"

"Ron, anda… estás ai a fazer o quê?" – Hermione puxou o ruivo pelo braço e os dois saíram dali. Harry sorriu satisfeito e caminhou para o sétimo andar onde provavelmente Draco já o esperava.

Chegou lá sem ser visto por ninguém. Tinha avistado o velho funcionário e a sua gata, mas conseguira passar despercebido. Se ele o apanhasse seria o fim! Ultimamente o encarregado andava rabugento e qualquer coisa servia para merecer um castigo, era melhor ter cuidado para nada poder estragar-lhe a noite.

Ao fundo, Draco avistou Harry a chegar. O moreno caminhava calmamente e sorria para ele, o que o fez derreter-se por completo, mas aguentou-se firme.

"Boa noite loiro irresistível…" – disse Harry assim que deu a mão a Draco.

"Boa noite moreno provocador…" – disse Draco com um sorriso convencido.

"E então… o que vamos fazer?" – perguntou Harry.

"Fecha os olhos…" – disse Draco.

"Hum? Porquê?" – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

"Fecha e depois vais ver…"

Harry fechou os olhos e ouviu o barulho da porta da sala a ser aberta. Sentiu a mão de Draco puxa-lo para dentro e ouviu mais uma vez o barulho da porta a fechar. O clima era mais quente do que no exterior da sala e um maravilhoso cheiro era sentido com intensidade. Harry perguntou-se o que iria ver quando abrisse os olhos…até ouvir a voz de Draco novamente.

"Já podes abrir…"

Assim que abriu os olhos, Harry deparou-se com uma iluminação fraca, apenas à base de velas, e com um chão coberto de almofadas em tons claros e vivos. Estava linda aquela sala, um óptimo lugar para passar a noite com Draco.

"Então… gostas-te?" – perguntou o loiro um pouco corado.

"Nem tenho palavras para dizer o quanto…" – respondeu o moreno sorrindo. - "Tens muito bom gosto…"

"Obrigado… fi-lo a pensar em ti…"

_**There is something that I see**_

_Existe algo que eu vejo_

_**In the way you look at me**_

_Na maneira em como olhas para mim_

_**There's a smile, there's a truth**_

_É um sorriso, é uma verdade_

**_In your eyes…_**

_Nos teus olhos…_

"Tens a certeza de que ninguém nos vai apanhar aqui?" – perguntou Harry.

"Eu tranquei a porta com alguns feitiços, vai ser difícil alguém nos apanhar aqui…"

"És muito inteligente… já sabes feitiços para trancares portas como estas?" – disse Harry num tom de brincadeira.

"Não me subestimes… sei isso e muito mais…"

"Sério? E… não me queres ensinar?"

_**What an unexpected way**_

_Uma maneira inesperada_

_**On this unexpected day**_

_Num dia inesperado_

_**Could it be this is where I belong?**_

_Seria aqui, é aqui que pertenço?_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_Tens sido tu que eu tenho amado o tempo todo…_

"Harry, seu pervertido…" – disse Draco rindo-se. Harry apenas sorriu num ar de desafio, o que fez com que a vontade de Draco em beija-lo crescesse ainda mais.

Puxou-o num movimento rápido para perto de si e beijou-o. Um beijo selvagem e com urgência em ser aproveitado. Harry apertou Draco contra si e acabaram por cair os dois em cima de uma pilha de almofadas, ficando assim Draco deitado sobre o corpo de Harry. Hipnotizava-o com aqueles olhos cinzas que miravam tão calmamente os olhos verdes por baixo de si.

"Eu amo-te Harry…" – sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno, que abraçou fortemente Draco.

"Draco…"

"Não sei como é que consegui resistir tanto tempo… és lindo… és único… és _o_ único… eu não sei o que faria se me deixasses… talvez morresse de saudade… de desgosto… sem ar…"

"Isso nunca vai acontecer…sabes porquê?" – falava Harry enquanto arranjava a franja de Draco e contemplava os seus lindos olhos.

"Porquê…?"

"Porque eu amo-te, mais do que alguma coisa…nunca te vou deixar… nunca vou deixar ninguém tocar num único fio dos teus cabelos… colocar as mãos na tua pele…és meu Draco…"

_**There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me**_

_Já não existe mais mistério, finalmente é tudo claro para mim…_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_Tu és a casa que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo…_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

_E tens sido tu que eu tenho amado todo o tempo…_

Harry podia jurar ter visto um brilho mais intenso nos olhos de Draco, e sorriu-lhe. Vendo o sorriso que Draco lhe oferecia, puxou-o pela gravata para poder ficar mais perto dos seus lábios, e poder-lhe roubar pequenos beijos que aos poucos se transformaram em autênticas feras.

Draco deixava que Harry o guia-se, tinha ficado com o corpo completamente imóvel, assim que Harry se pusera em cima dele despindo-lhe a camisa entre beijos e falas curtas. Prometia ser uma noite inesquecível…

To be Continued...

* * *

Finalmente, e após alguns dias de atrazo aqui está o 3 capitulo de Always. Demorei muito a postar porque como já referi tenho estado numa fase de testes e provas que é uma loucura. A escula rouba-me o tempo todo e este ano estou num ano importantissimo. Mas enfim, aqui está o capitulo, que eu adorei escrever. Espero que voces gostem tanto como eu!

* * *

**JuRuby** - Portugal é um pais simples, e muito pequenino, comparado com o Brasil que é enorme. Santiago de Compostala, quando eu lá fui era simplesmente lindo...agora já não sei, já não vou lá a muito tempo. Penso exactamente como vc, se as pesoas escolhem aquilo que querem ninguem tem que julgar por aquilo que escolheu...ou então é porque são mesmo muito maliciosas e sem sentido de humaninsmo nenhum...Obrigado!

**Pime-chan** - Sua doidaaaa! obrigadooo pelo gigante comentário, tu e a Rei Owan fazem-me feliz com o tamanho dos comentários! Eheh...acalma o coração porque ainda vão chegar mais capitulos, embora eu ache que não sejam assim tantos, até porque não quero uma coisa gigante. Como já te disse, o pouco que me ajudas, é para mim uma enorme ajuda! E espero contar com ela sempre! Obrigado linda Inteh!

**Rei Owan** - Estou a pensar sériamente em dar-lhes mais romance, até porque quase tudo o que leio ou acaba mal ou então eles separam-se muito rapido. Se a história verdadeira já se odeiam, ao menos aqui que se amem o quanto der. Não quero já dramatizar as coisas até porque eu adoro um bom romance. A Ginny e a Pansy vão-se desiludir muito coitadas... mas como não gosto de nenhuma...não tenho pena! Não sei se ficaram em coma... mas há coisas piores que isso...Eheh obrigado pela paciencia!

Bom...por agora é tudo...juro a quem está a acompanhar a minha fiction e a gostar, que vou tentar ser o mais pontual possivel...tentar! Eheh Beijos para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Book/Movie: **Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Paring: **Draco & Harry

**Notas de Autora: **Harry Potter não me pertence (e isso já não é novidade para ninguém), não ganho dinheiro nenhum a fazer estas Fictions, faço porque gosto e porque me apetece. É uma Fiction **Yaoi ou mmslash**, como lhe queiram chamar e quem não gostar já sabe…não lê.**

* * *

**

**Always**

**Sumário:** Nem odios nem rivalidades duram para sempre...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A manhã seguinte não podia deixar de ser maravilhosa também. Ambos acordaram ainda abraçados e com grandes sorrisos nos seus rostos. Tinham apenas vestidas calças de pijama e estavam tapados com enormes cobertores.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou Harry ainda com os olhos meios fechados por ter acordado em pouco tempo.

"Ainda é cedo…" – respondeu-lhe Draco que passava as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos de Harry.

"Temos que sair daqui rapidamente… aposto que já deram pela minha falta…"

"É o que dá ser Gryffindor… não tens direito a um quarto só para ti…" – brincou o loiro fazendo o seu sorriso convencido.

"Nestas alturas é pena não haver quartos separados… mas eu não me importo… já me acostumei… se bem que por vezes podia ser muito bom…"

Foi com muito custo que os dois se levantaram e se começaram a vestir. As roupas estavam completamente espalhadas pela sala e as almofadas ainda mais desarrumadas. Não precisavam de arrumar muito, era só um simples pensamento e tudo aquilo desaparecia, voltando ao normal.

Pegaram nas suas capas e varinhas e dirigiram-se para a porta, onde Draco com alguns toques fez desaparecer o feitiço que toda a noite tinha protegido a entrada a estranhos naquele lugar. Antes que Draco pudesse abrir a porta na maçaneta, Harry puxou-o para si, espetando-lhe outro maravilhoso beijo.

"Chegou a hora de deixar-mos o que é bom de lado…" – disse Draco após o beijo.

"Quem sabe não vamos estar mais tempo juntos?" – disse Harry com um sorriso.

"Fico á espera…"

Após saírem da sala, sem serem vistos por ninguém, chegaram a meio do caminho e separaram-se correndo rapidamente para as suas salas comuns.

Draco entrou de mansinho e subiu sem fazer muito barulho, até ao seu quarto, que como era habitual estava trancado, não fosse Pansy ter a ideia maluca de se esconder lá dentro. Como já não valia a pena dormir mais, aproveitou para ir tomar um banho. Olhou para o despertador e ainda marcavam as 7.00horas, tinha tempo para se lavar vestir e ainda acompanhar os seus colegas no pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto a água morna lhe escorria pelo corpo, e este mantinha os olhos fechados, só conseguia lembrar-se da noite que passara com Harry. Não esquecera nenhum pormenor, a maneira como o moreno lhe beijava o pescoço e lhe massajava a pele era arrepiante e maravilhosamente boa. Sentiu que tinha sido completamente dominado por Harry e isso agradava-lhe, mas não se podia deixar ficar… na próxima vez era ele que dominava a _fera_ com o nome de Harry Potter…

Quando entrou no quarto novamente, após o banho, olhou para a sua roupa em cima da cama, era obvio que tinha de ir para lavar pois estava num estado lastimável. Foi quando pegou na capa preta que estava entre a roupa e sentiu o cheiro de Harry a invadir o seu quarto.

"Mas…?"

Abriu a capa e arregalou os olhos ao notar que aquela não era a sua e sim a de Harry. Com a pressa de sair da sala e com a distracção do beijo nem tinha reparado que aquela não era a sua capa.

_Será que ele notou que as capas foram trocadas? _

A aula, como sempre, estava a ser uma verdadeira seca. Poções? _Por amor de Deus, só mesmo pelo sacrifício de ser Auror… e por poder ver Draco, claro!_ Para variar, Snape estava de mau humor, mas por algum milagre ainda não tinha descontado pontos a Harry ou aos Gryffindors, como ele sempre fazia. Ao contrário das outras aulas, Snape estava calado, sentado na sua secretária a corrigir os trabalhos de casa que os alunos tinham entregue, mas ao ver que os alunos estavam um pouco para o conversadores, decidiu acalma-los com um trabalho de pares.

Tinha escrito os ingredientes de uma poção, que ele considerava dificílima, no quadro e com um sorriso no rosto pálido começado a citar nomes de pares, que obviamente iam ser muito óbvios.

"Normalmente, deixo-vos escolherem os vossos pares… mas hoje sou eu que os vou escolher. Esta poção é algo muito complicado de fazer e precisa de muito cuidado. Quero dizer com isto, e só digo UMA vez, que vou tentar juntar duas inteligências, aqueles que sabem tudo e aqueles que nada sabem!" – deu um sorriso irónico – "Agora vão se sentar com os pares que eu vou começar por dizer."

"Granger e Parkinson" – Hermione bufou de raiva, embora soubesse que entre as duas, era ela a mais inteligente, não suportava Pansy por nada, mesmo sabendo que ela já nada tinha a ver com as trevas nem com Voldemort (que graças a deus já tinha sido bem morto e enterrado). "Weasley e Goyle" – Ron, ficou aparvalhado e engoliu em seco. Olhou para o amigão de Malfoy e ficou pensativo durante algum tempo, não tinha _medo de uma bolinha de carne_, mas o facto de ter que se sentar ao seu lado e trabalhar com ele _era nojento_.

Snape foi escolhendo outros pares que sabia tão bem que nunca fariam nada certo juntos, pois haviam muitas rivalidades e isso era uma óptima maneira do professor se divertir a tirar ou atribuir pontos. Olhou para Harry, que o encarava ansioso e sorriu cinicamente, olhou para a sala a procura de um lugar ideal para o sentar, onde de certeza as tentativas de bom comportamento do moreno não iam durar por muito tempo.

"Potter e Malfoy" – Draco foi o primeiro a levantar-se, pegou nas suas coisas e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Snape achou a atitude dele um pouco estranha mas não pensou muito no assunto. O que mais intrigou o professor de poções foi o facto de Harry nem reclamar e ainda por cima sorrir, embora pouco. _O que estaria Potter a tramar!_

Os pares iniciaram a poção, de facto era um pouco difícil, até mesmo Hermione estava com dificuldades em desvendar tudo aquilo. Draco simplesmente olhou para o quadro e começou a explicar a Harry como e o que deviam fazer. Quando o moreno entrou no mesmo raciocínio iniciaram a poção também.

"Não sei se reparas-te mas nós trocamos as capas…" – disse Harry baixinho.

"Sim, notei… o teu cheiro não passou desapercebido no meu quarto" – disse o loiro com um sorriso.

"Eu só reparei nisso quando me estava a vestir e olhei bem para a capa, para além de ser mais comprida do que a minha, o verde não passou desapercebido…"

"Eu estava aqui a pensar…" – começou Draco. "Este sábado que vem não há jogos que envolvam as nossas equipas… podia-mos ir dar uma volta a Hogsmade… o que achas?"

"Sério? Por mim… está tudo bem…" – Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sorriu a Draco. Não teve problemas em que o seu sorriso fosse notado, já nada mais lhe incomodava.

Por baixo da mesa, longe dos olhos de todos, os dois rapazes tinham as mãos dadas…

Ron observava Harry intrigado, não percebia como é que ainda nem Harry, nem Malfoy tinham feito merda na sala de aula, e pior, ainda sorriam um para o outro como se fossem os melhores amigos… olhou para Hermione, afim de ver se esta também tinha notado alguma coisa, mas a menina parecia ocupada de mais a ler e a experimentar ingredientes na poção…

O fim da aula chegou, para tristeza de Harry e Draco, tinham feito a poção em menos de meia hora e pelo que Snape dissera estava correcta, mas apenas dera mérito ao loiro que nem comentou, muito menos Harry que fez como se nem tivesse ouvido nada do que o arrogante professor dissera.

Á saída o moreno despediu-se de Draco com um aceno de mão e foi ter com Ron e Hermione que já o esperavam á porta da sala.

"Aquela Parkinson… que raiva, só me apeteceu bater-lhe! Não dizia nada certo nem tão pouco sabia quais eram os ingredientes para pôr… estando eles escritos no quadro!"

"Pois, mas não te esqueças que estás a falar da Parkinson. Mas olha que aquele Goyle é um calão… não faz nenhum… se não fosse eu a olhar e a perguntar a outros nem metade tinha-mos feito…"

Harry cantarolava baixinho, mas estava atento á conversa dos amigos. Ele nem olhara para eles a fim de saber como estavam as coisas, estivera apenas a contemplar outros horizontes.

"E tu, Harry? Como foram as coisas com o Malfoy? Parece que nem houve confusão nesta aula…" – disse Hermione. Ron agora concentrava-se para poder ouvir o que Harry tinha a dizer.

"Correram bem… fizemos a poção e tivemos tudo certo… não havia nada para correr mal!" – disse, deixando os amigos agora com um ar desconfiado.

"Estranho… se fosse a alguns anos atrás tu tinhas saído da sala furioso… como as coisas mudam…" – comentou Ron.

"Pois… mas isso era á anos atrás… as coisas mudam… as pessoas mudam!"

"Pessoas como o Malfoy não mudam Harry…" – disse Ron e Hermione apenas permaneceu calada.

"Olha que não sei…" – disse o moreno e desta vez Hermione interveio.

"Como assim? Harry, o que é que nos estás a esconder?" – a menina tinha sido directa, como sempre fora.

"Querem saber?" – Harry parou repentinamente no meio do corredor o que fez os dois amigos recuarem um passo.

"Eu e o Draco somos amigos! Ele mudou, eu mudei… as coisas mudaram… já não temos motivos para nos odiarmos um ao outro… já não somos mais rivais!"

"Desde quando é que ele é Draco!" – perguntou Hermione confusa.

"Foi desta que te passas-te, Harry, o que é que te deu? Já te esqueces-te do que ele nos fez? Do que ele te fez? Como é que podes ter esquecido tudo isso e simplesmente teres-te tornado amigo daquele idiota?"

"Ouve bem Ron, eu não me esqueci de nada do que ele me fez, obvio que não… mas eu não sou um Dementor, a minha Natureza permite perdão, são poucas as pessoas a quem eu nunca perdoarei certas coisas… mas nenhuma dessas se chama Draco Malfoy!"

"Isto é tudo muito estranho…Harry eu não compreendo…" – disse Hermione que tinha levado uma mão á cabeça.

"Não há muito para compreender, simplesmente quero que percebam que eu e o Draco já não somos inimigos, rivais… somos amigos e ponto final. Eu sei que ele fez coisas horríveis ao longo dos anos em que passamos, mas vocês se calhar não sabem o porquê dessas atitudes, daquelas atitudes estranhas e mimadas… eu compreendi e percebi que o Draco podia mudar, o Dumbledore percebeu isso… e lembrem-se que foi o Draco que nos deu uma GRANDE ajuda quando eu estava a lutar com o Voldemort!"

Ron nem disse mais nada e saiu atordoado de perto dos amigos, voltando assim para trás em direcção á sala comum. Hermione olhou para ele e para Harry e sem pensar muito correu atrás do ruivo que não parou para esperar.

Harry deu um pontapé num jarro que havia no chão e gritou "_foda-se_" bem alto. A sua sorte foi de nenhum aluno ou professor estar a passar por ali. Como era de se esperar, o pobre jarro tinha-se partido, mas após alguns segundos a andar de um lado para o outro Harry voltou a coloca-lo na forma original.

"Ron espera! O que é que vais fazer! Tem calma." – Hermione corria atrás de Ron que se dirigia para as masmorras.

"Ele pode iludir o Harry, mas a mim não me ilude… aquele Malfoy idiota, aposto que está a tramar alguma!"

Ron caminhava a passos rápido e ia decidido a não parar. Hermione nem que fizesse toda a força do mundo ia conseguir para-lo.

_Olha que sorte a minha… ele está sozinho! _– Pensou Ron assim que viu Malfoy a caminhar sozinho para a sua sala comum.

Os gritos de Hermione para pararem Ron não passaram desapercebidos ao loiro que caminhava tão calmamente. Ao ver o ruivo a encaminhar-se na direcção dele, com cara de poucos amigos, o seu primeiro pensamento fora fugir, mas não, ele ia ficar… não era um cobarde.

"Por favor Ron… deixa-o em paz… ele não merece que percamos tempo com ele…" – mais uma vez Hermione falara, mas o ruivo estava determinado a ignorar qualquer comentário ou pedido vindo de fora do seu único pensamento.

Assim que se chegou perto de Draco, Ron agarrou-o pelos colarinhos da camisa e encostou-o a uma parede com brutalidade. O loiro sentiu uma forte dor nas costas mas não se queixou. Queria saber o que se estava a passar com o ruivo e o porquê de toda aquela fúria… ele tinha uma vaga ideia do que podia ser mas preferiu esperar e ouvir o que este tinha a dizer.

"O que é que te deu, Weasley?" – perguntou, fingindo admiração.

"A mim? Não sei deixa-me pensar… talvez vontade de te matar…" – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não te percebo…explica-te!"

"Ron, calma… não faças aquilo que não queres…" – disse Hermione mais uma vez.

"Escuta bem Malfoy… eu ainda não sei o porquê de teres tanto interesse na amizade do Harry, nem percebi o porque de vocês agora se darem tão bem… mas ficas avisado… eu estou de olho em ti… e ficas a saber, se fizeres alguma coisa que prejudique o Harry ou a Hermione, tu vais fazer companhia ao teu pai e ao Voldemort ao Inferno…"

"Eu provavelmente vou para o inferno, Weasley, mas não é pelas tuas mãos!" – disse Draco. "E fica descansado… não tenho nenhum interesse em fazer mal á tua namoradinha nem ao Harry. Se quiseres podes armar um exército e mandares vigiarem-me 24 horas por dia…mas digo-te que isso seria uma autêntica perda de tempo."

"Não confio em ti…! Não mereces que confiem em ti… porque é que não nos deixas em paz? Estamos bem se ti…"

"Talvez tu e a Granger estejam bem sem mim, e eu também estou bem sem vocês, mas o Harry não está e eu também não… mas isso não é da tua conta!" – para evitar dar um murro em Draco, embora fosse essa a sua vontade, Ron largou-o fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. Um gemido de dor saiu da boca do loiro e Ron recuou.

"Ficas-te avisado Malfoy… agora cuidado com o que vais fazer." – E virando costas ao loiro, Ron pegou na mão de Hermione e saíram dali a caminhar normalmente.

Durante quase metade do caminho, os dois mantiveram-se calados, mas sempre com as mãos dadas, até Ron parar novamente e olhar para a menina que caminhava silenciosamente ao seu lado, como se ainda tivesse a meditar no que se tinha passado.

"Hermione, eu…"

"Não precisas de te justificar Ron, eu compreendo que tenhas sentido raiva do Malfoy… não te julgo por isso…"

"Ainda bem que compreendes, mas não era isso que eu te queria dizer…"

"Aí não? Então… o que é que há mais para dizer? Não me digas que é outra ideia maluca! Ron, tu"

"Calma Hermione, não é nada ideias malucas…" – interrompeu o ruivo. "Ouve, o que eu tenho para te dizer, é algo que eu já devia ter dito á muito tempo… mas que nem sempre tenho tido coragem suficiente…"

Hermione não falou mais. A expressão no rosto do ruivo era séria e de certo que o assunto que ele ia iniciar também era. Por outro lado, Ron ficava cada vez mais nervoso, sentia o seu coração acelerar e um pouco das mãos a tremer.

"Hermione eu… Erm… eu… gosto muito de ti…" – essa ultima parte tinha-lhe saído tão mal que ele próprio se riu da sua figura. - "Ah que se dane, se sou homem para umas coisas, também sou para outras." – Disse – "Hermione, eu amo-te!"

A rapariga ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se havia de correr dali para fora ou atirar-se nos braços do ruivo e bater-lhe por ele finalmente ter tido a coragem de se declarar. O seu cérebro estava proibido de pensar naquele momento e o seu corpo completamente "imóvel".

"Desculpa se fui um idiota contigo, mas no fundo eram tudo ciúmes…" – e sem dar tempo à menina de dizer alguma coisa, Ron aproximou-se dela e beijou-a…beijo esse que ela não recusou…

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**N/a:** Após um tempão…finalmente actualizei! Eu disse que podia demorar…mas que irei sempre actualizar…só se eu morrer é que não. Enfim…quem ainda tiver interesse em ler…força…espero que gostem. Beijos! 

**FenixFawkes**


End file.
